


Possession

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Possessive Behavior, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are possessive  bastards that subject everyone to their PDA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

It wasn’t surprising that Derek was possessive of Stiles, or that his possessive nature grew by a million fold after they were finally sign, sealed, delivered, mated. No one really reacted when Derek pulled Stiles into his lap at every moment, or ran his tongue along Stile’s neck, or held him pressed so tightly to his side that it was almost impossible to tell where one began and the other ended. But the surprise, the part that had Scott’s brow furrowed in confusion, Isaac’s forehead scrunched up in worry, and Erica pursing her lips in disbelief, was all Stiles.

Stiles is manic in his quest to make sure Derek is always in sight, is always touching him. Allison had assured Scott that it would die down, they would return to how they were before the mating.

“Dude, your girlfriend lied!” Isaac whined, his head lolling in Scott’s lap as they watched their Alphas from the couch. Stiles was curled in Derek’s lap, their lips pressed firmly together as they devoured each other, literally it would seem as the scent of Stile’s blood hit the air.

Scott just grimaced, threading his fingers through Isaac’s curls to scratch his nails across the other beta’s scalp. It had been three months since the mating had become official, and they had not gotten better, if anything, they were worse. At school yesterday Derek had shown up, standing guard outside each of Stiles’ classes to walk him from door to door, and growling menacingly at any none pack members that dared to come up to them. At lunch Stiles had spent the hour in Derek’s lap, nuzzling under his chin in between bites that Derek hand fed him from his palm.

“Scott, can I stay at your house tonight? I have a test tomorrow and I actually need to sleep.” Isaac nuzzled into his stomach, his mouth parting slightly as he inhaled the comforting sent of his pack member.

Derek slurped noisily in the background, sucking Stiles tongue further into his mouth and grinding up against his younger mate, the scent of their coupling permeating the air.

“Y-yeah, let’s get out of here.” He would have felt embarrassed by the arousal pooling in the base of his spine, if he couldn’t smell it oozing from Isaac like an elixir.

They were barely out of ear shot, their palms pressed tight to their jeans as they settled into Scott’s car, when the sound of Derek’s growl echoed through the clearing.

_Mine._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys. I was just really bored. 
> 
> xx


End file.
